1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a liquid application device for applying liquids or creams to the bottom of a user's foot without requiring the user to bend or to touch the liquid or cream.
2. Background Art
There are many different lotions, creams, ointments, medications and the like that people apply to the bottom of their feet. The reasons for these applications range from dry feet to foot fungus and typically require multiple applications to cure the ailment.
For many people, application of these lotions and/or creams can be a difficult even painful process. For example, older people with arthritis, diabetes or other crippling diseases may have difficulty bending over or lifting their feet into a position where they can reach the bottom of their foot to apply the lotion or cream. Pregnant women may have a problem reaching their feet or even seeing them. Disabled people may not be able to reach their feet and/or apply lotion or cream to the bottom of their feet.
In other situations, a person may need to apply a medication for a prolonged period of time or the medication may be one which a person may not want on their hands.
In all of these situations, a liquid application device which will apply a liquid, cream, ointment, medication or the like to the bottom of a person's foot without requiring the person to bend or touch the medication or the like is desired.